Drive Myself Crazy
by disorderly-being
Summary: She had never wanted them to end, but they did. Now she wants him back. Victoria/Triple H written for diva fanfics lj community 500WordsOrLess
1. I'm sorry

Prompt: "I'm sorry"

"I can't."

The words were out of her mouth before she even had the time to think.

And Victoria watched as his face fell. He really hadn't expected her answer to be what it was and, truth be told, neither had she.

She opened her mouth. She wanted to take it back, but the words weren't there. She had no idea what to say to make it all better.

He cleared his throat and she just watched as he closed the velvet box and tucked it back into the front pocket of his pants. "I'm sorry," he began and it only confused her. He was sorry? She frowned. He shouldn't be sorry. She should be. And she was...

"Hunter-"

He shook his head and straightened in his seat. "It's OK."

It was her turn to shake her head. _No, it's not!_

But he wasn't looking at her and he damn sure wasn't a mind reader so he continued. "I just thought that we were... I just thought it was..." He sighed and shook his head again. "I'm sorry."

_No! Stop saying that!_

She wanted to scream it, but for some reason was unable to. She merely watched in silence as he looked around the restaurant and signaled for their waiter. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears...

He glanced at her as he waited for the waiter and she wanted to cry even more at the look of misery in his eyes.

"I'll drop you back home," he whispered.

Victoria shook her head, unable to say anything else except, "I'll catch a cab. You shouldn't have to-"

Hunter disagreed. "It's late, I'd feel better if I dropped you off." He sighed. "I shouldn't have assumed that you would say yes. We've never really talked about marriage... I'm sorry."

Victoria chewed on the inside of her cheek as she stared and just said nothing. And as she watched him pay for their dinner, her thoughts screamed at her.

_No, Hunter. I'm sorry. I am so fucking sorry! I want to marry you! Of course, I want to marry you!_

But she just wasn't able to say the words.

The drive back to her apartment was filled with silence and before she entered the old building, she turned and looked at him one last time, knowing that their relationship was at it's end. And she finally whispered the words she should have said the moment she had told him no. "I'm sorry."

But he was already gone.


	2. Hurts like hell

Prompt: Hurts like hell

The next time they had crossed paths was more then three years later and they had done so literally... Hunter having to slip an arm around her waist to keep her from falling. He blinked down at her, surprise in his eyes.

"Victoria. Hi."

"Hi." Victoria echoed.

Hunter seemed to realize that he still held her and quickly stepped away from her, his fingertips brushing against her skin. He gave her a quick once over, a smile on his lips when he settled back on her eyes.

"How are you? You look good."

She smiled in response and ran a hand through her dark locks. She nodded at his question, "I'm good. Thank you. You look good yourself." She paused during her own visual assessment of him and her heart ached at sight of the silver band on his ring finger. She blinked and a tear fell. She cleared her throat and managed to discreetly wipe the tear away. She forced a smile for him, "You're married. Congratulations."

Hunter smiled, but slipped his left hand into the pocket of his jeans. "Thank you. What about-"

Victoria shook her head. "Not married. Not even seeing anyone."

"Oh."

She forced another smile and forced a lie through her lips. "I prefer it. A relationship is more work than I can give right now." She shrugged and asked, "Marriage everything you hoped for?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it's great."

"That's good." She took a step back and came up with an excuse to leave. "Well, I actually have to meet someone. Maybe we'll bump into each other again..."

Hunter nodded and she made a move to pass him but he quickly laid a hand on her elbow.

"Hey-"

She met his gaze.

"-we should have lunch or dinner or something. Catch up. It's been a while."

"Over three years, but I don't think-"

"Please."

Victoria sighed. She hadn't wanted to, because it hurt. Because he was married and she wasn't the one he was married to, but the sound of his voice...

"OK."


End file.
